Various portable organizers are known to be useful for storage and transport of various items including tools hardware, small parts and fasteners. In conventional tool organizers such as a tool box, items may be scattered haphazardly in a single large compartment or divided between multiple stacked trays so that it may be difficult to quickly locate and access a specific item at a work site. While conventional organizers and others of the prior art are useful in some instances, there are still numerous deficiencies and the potential for more useful portable organizers and features.